Aro's Day
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: Yes, I love Aro and Michael Sheen portrayed him perfectly; anyway, I always thought of him being suuppper weird, so here ya go. No pairings, for once. :D


Aro's Day

Aro woke up late one morning (they sleep in my ff) and went outside of his bedroom to the living room downstairs. Marcus was already in there, looking as dead and zombielike as he always did every day of his life. Aro decided to spread a little joy as he poured himself a bowl of cheerios (they eat too).

"Hey, Marcus!" He cheered, jumping up and down with the bowl in his hand. The milk and cheerios spilled out on to the floor. Marcus merely stared at it and sighed deeply. "Marcus!" No response. "Marcus, Marcus, Marcus, Marcus!!!!" Aro fell to the ground, still holding the bowl, so when he fell it dropped and broke. "You're so meeean!" He looked on the ground to see his cheerios spilled. "And I dropped my cereal!"

"Shut up." Marcus growled. Aro jumped onto his feet with a shocked expression.  
"Le Gasp!" He yelled. "You dare tell the leader of the Volturi to 'shut up?' What if I told you to shut up?"  
"I would be devastated."

"Exactly!" Aro left the living room with the cheerios all over the carpet. "Why did we only have cheerios? There was no Frosted Flakes or Coco Puffs…. I like that tiger and that crazy bird. Bees are stupid. They shouldn't be allowed to make cereal." He kept on muttering himself until he was in Jane's room. She was sitting on her bed with a book in her hand. It said "How to Inflict Pain on Others." Aro giggled at the title, and she glared at him. When she saw it was Aro, her expression softened. "Hello, Master Aro."  
"Helloooo, Jane." He smiled, sitting next to her. "How are you?"  
"Fine."

"That's good….. Listen, I need a favor."  
"Yes?"  
"Can you go in the kitchen and clean up some cheerios?"  
"What?"

"Well, Marcus spilled it and he refuses to clean it up!" Aro huffed. "That ingrate; he should take responsibility for his actions!"  
"You did it, didn't you?" Jane asked, making him flinch slightly.

"W-whhaaaat?" He laughed. "NO! Why would you think that, my dear?"  
"Well, last week you spilled a bowl of Trix."  
"Helloooo?" He waved his hand in front of her face. "Do you think I would eat cheerios? I hate bees; I would never eat anything that comes from them."  
"That's true."  
"Now, get along. And don't tell Marcus I told you; I don't him getting angry at me." Jane nodded, put down her book, and headed to the kitchen. Aro smiled and ran straight to Caius's study, where the white-haired vampire was sitting with paper in his hands.

"Hello!" Caius rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Aro." Aro giggled and skipped into his study with a face full of glee.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to the papers.

"Just some documents over that Bella girl."  
"Bella? Bella is just absolutely wonderful!" As he said 'wonderful,' he spun around, letting his hair flip. "Hahaha…. Actually, no. I can't stand her; she's so weak. I can't believe she relies on her ugly boyfriend for everything. If I were him, I would smack her and say 'stand up for yourself, you freaking pansy!" Hahah!"  
"Yes…." Caius sighed. "Well, I'm about done." He straightened his papers and got up with them in his hands. He and Aro stared at each other for five minutes. Aro finally walked up to him.

"Fly away!" Aro yelled, throwing the papers from Caius's hands.

"What the hell?" Caius yelled, stooping down to retrieve the fallen documents. "Have you gone mad?"  
"Bond. James Bond."  
"What?"  
"Nothhhing! Hehehe!" Aro skipped out of his study and found Marcus again, still in the living room. Jane was cleaning up the cheerios with Alec beside her. Demetri and Felix came in as well. "Demetri, Felix, my friends! Let's dance." He grabbed their hands and spun around. "Isn't this just fun?"

"No." Demetri said, becoming dizzy.  
"Let go!" Felix yelled. Aro sighed, let go and they all fell to the floor.

"You don't love me." He said, wiping his dry eyes, but pretending to cry.

"Damn it." Demetri groaned. "Aro, we do love you. Uh… that sounded wrong, didn't it?"  
"It did." Alec replied.

"We mean in a leader/servant type of way."  
"That sounds even more wrong."  
"Shut up, Alec." Even if it sounded wrong, Aro still smiled and hugged them all.

"Thank you, my friends! Thank you!" He smiled. "Let us go bug Marcus." Afraid he was going to kill them if they didn't, Demetri and Felix joined in. "Marcus… poke, poke."  
"Ugh…" Marcus groaned.

"Poke, poke." Demetri and Felix said, looking extremely apologetic. Aro giggled as they continued to poke Marcus.


End file.
